


Sick Day

by JaxyBae_G



Series: The Septiceye egos X Male!Reader [4]
Category: Doctor Schneeplestein X Male!Reader
Genre: Fluff, German, M/M, SEPTICS, Schneep - Freeform, male!reader, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxyBae_G/pseuds/JaxyBae_G
Summary: Schneep is sick, and his lovely boyfriend (M/n) is there to take care if him.
Relationships: Doctor Schneeplestein X Male!Reader - Relationship
Series: The Septiceye egos X Male!Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940644
Kudos: 6





	Sick Day

A loud bang rings out through the small bedroom, and my eyes snap open in surprise. 

I groan and rub the sleep gently away from my eyes. What was that? What are the egos doing? 

I gently turn over to see if Henrik heard it to, but he wasn't there. I sighed sadly, thinking that he already went downstairs, but quickly thought otherwise when I see the bathroom door shut. 

I quickly sit up and move off our bed, I stumble a little as my legs are still asleep. 

I knock on the white bathroom door. I expect him to call out something along the lines of "Shower!" Or "Give me a minute!" but all I get is coughing. 

Uh oh. 

I knocked again. "Henrik? Baby? Are you alright?"

The door opens and I step back, closing my eyes against the bathrooms lights. 

I gasp at the scene in front of me. Henrik stands in the bright bathroom doorway, swaying slightly on his feet. His face is pale, almost as white as a sheet. He's shivering and shaking even though the AC isn't on. His cheeks were red and he had droopy eyelids, it looked like he was gonna fall asleep standing. Even his nose is running slightly, to which he was tightly gripping a tissue in his left fist. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is more German sounding coughs. 

I move to his side and lightly grab his shoulders. "Oh, baby." He shakes his head. "Don't vorry, I-I'm fine (M/n)." I don't buy it. So I start to pull him towards our bed. 

Trying to get him back in the ruffled, messy sheets. "Henrik, you're not going to work today." He lightly pulled against my grip on his arm, but didn't get anywhere. 

I rolled my eyes. I knew this wouldn't be this easy. "Henrik, stop. You're clearly not okay. You look terrible." He groaned and turned his head away for another coughing fit. I sighed and turned to him. 

"Baby, please. You're obviously sick." He shook his head. "(M/n), pleaze. I-I promize I'm fine. I-I have zhings to do today.." He trailed off as he noticed my stern glare. 

He eventually sighs and looks away. "F-fine." I smile and lean up to kiss my sick baby's cheek. "Thank you. Now, lay down doctor. I'm taking care of you today." He sighed, but a small smile showed on his face. 

I left the room to get him some breakfast as he re-settled back into bed.

I smirk, one of The Doctors in the house is now a patient. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Schneep

I hated to admit it, but being able to slip back under my covers felt wonderful. 

I pulled the covers up to my chin and curled my legs up slightly. I felt my body swell with the beds warmth, though I was somehow still shivering. 

My eyes shut slowly and I turn on my side, just to get more comfortable. My muscles ached slightly as I moved, and I sighed through my nose in annoyance. 

My head shot up from the pillow as a loud sneeze shot out. 

I sighed and let my head fall back down. I patiently waited for (M/n) to return. With my eyes shut, I was listening intently for the creak of the door.

The bed was surprisingly warm and I hoped I wouldn't fall asleep before my adorable little 'caretaker' made it back. 

I was surprised that I didn't hear any yelling from the other egos. Peeking one eye open, I checked the alarm clock. 9:08. The last few egos should be awake by now, why was it so quiet?

I shrugged, closing my eye again. If there isn't screaming for once, I won't jinx it by asking questions. Maybe it was just a late morning for everyone. 

I tried not to let the thought of how good a silent morning would be, weigh on my mind.

Even with the creaky door opening, I didn't open my eyes. That is, until the wonderful scent of chicken noodle soup wafted through the air. 

I sat up slightly, shivering as the covers fell down to my chest. 

(M/n) was standing a few feet away, holding a small tray of said soup and some toast. I aw'd and thanked him as he handed me the metal tray. 

I carefully let it rest in my lap, as I gestured for (M/n) to sit with me. He smiled and walked around to the other side of our bed and carefully slipped in next to me.

"You made my favorite, meine liebe." He blushed. I smirked lightly. Then I turned my attention back to my meal. I lifted the spoon to my lips and sighed at the wonderful taste, immediately scarfing the rest down. 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him twiddling with his hands, looking nervous. I grinned at his adorable uncertainty. 

I gently slung my arm over his shoulder, muscles aching in the process, and pulled him into me. "It taste'z vonderful, my dear!" He giggled, shooting one fist into the air in victory. I chuckled at the childish antic. 

He really is just like Robbie. I can see why they're best friends.

My laughter was cut short when I broke into a horrible coughing fit. I bury my head in my elbow, coughing till my throat felt raw. (M/n) grimaced and lightly rubbed my back, trying to comfort me until it passed. 

I let my arm drop and sighed. I looked over at my baby, to see his eyes filled with sympathy and concern. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly whipped my head away for a surprise sneeze. 

I know I'm sick. 

I know staying home is for the best, but I have patients to deal with. As much as I like Doctor Edward, he's a buffoon when it comes to anything basic. 

If he came into this room right now and saw me, he would tell me that I was dying. I don't trust a single patient in his care. 

The boy begins to run his hair through my hair, trying to grip my attention. I give in and turn to him with teary, feverish eyes. He smiles as I say, "Okay, ich denke ich bin wirklich krank." He giggled. 

(M/n) reached over and moved the tray away. Standing up, he gave me a wink. "Well, I told you so. Didn't I?" I chuckled as he left the room. I'll give him his bragging rights. 

I settled back under the covers again, the house was still silent, easily lulling me back towards sleep. Though my eyes were shut, I was waiting for my schon to return.

I didn't even hear the door open this time. In fact, I had no idea (M/n) had returned until I felt myself being cuddled from behind. 

I jumped slightly in surprise, but quickly settled down when his gentle voice shushed me. 

He dug his chin gently into my shoulder, lightly kissing my ear at one point. I grumbled a bit, scooting back slightly trying to get as close as possible. 

He moved one hand from my waist and lightly stroked circles into my right hand. I melt into the affectionate gesture, as it feels surprisingly nice. "Mien suss, kranker Henrik." I gasp and turn my head to face him.

"You know German?" He shrugged and gave me a smug look. "Ein wenig." I stared at him in shock for a moment, before letting out a chuckle. "Du lernst." He nodded, his smug look finally fading to a soft smile. 

He nuzzled his head into my back once more. I sighed comfortably. I guess I can let him take care of me for a few days. Just until I'm better. I sighed, finally succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story! This is the fourth part of my series about Jacksepticeyes egos, the septics! I hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas, let me know!


End file.
